Ro's in Trouble
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Ro gets into big trouble when she gets seprated from Zee but can Zee or anyone save her now?
1. Default Chapter

Zee

"Zee? Zee where are you?" 

"Ro I'm right here. I'll protect you now." Ro opened her eyes and confusedly blinked her eyes as she focused my image. 

"Zee? Zee! Oh it was so horrible. No one would help me and I thought I would never see you again. I was worried that Bennett caught you and reprogrammed you." Even during all the danger she was in she was worried that I was captured and she would never see me again. She must really care about me then.

"Someone picked me up and took me here. I saw his face but my vision was too blurry to see anything. Terry McGenius is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Ro." Terry opened his arms for a hug that Ro gladly accepted. Tears started to form in her eyes. I never saw Ro cry before. I saw concern in her eyes and hurt but never any tears. 

"It's been three years but we both made it didn't we?" 

"I guess you could say that Ro. But being with a secret government infiltration synthiod isn't really what I call making it." 

"Well Mr. Batman I wouldn't say the same thing about you. You didn't even seem to recognize me." 

"Hey how did I mean what are you talking about?" Ro couldn't help but laugh at Terry's face. 

"You should know that I could always pick out that offering of your hand and your smile anywhere." 

"Humpt never could get pass you could I?" Terry smirked at her. It was mischievous. 

"Nope." Ro smiled wickedly. She had a lot of spirit in her and a lot had to break her spirit,

"Well I have to get back home. My mom probably worried about me but I'll tell her I was helping a friend." 

"Bye Terry." Ro and I said at the same time. 

"Ro how are you feeling?" 

"There's a lot of pain but nothing I can't take." 

"Always tough." Ro just smiled as I watched over her. I was so protective of her. She never knew why I could be so protective of someone who wasn't worth much to the world. I never thought of her as worthless but very valuable even more than my freedom. She thought she would find herself alone one day with me or anybody to protect her. I would never leave her. 

(Boy do I feel sick. This whole ordeal is a nightmare. I feel so violated being raped and all but worse of all I think I might become pregnant. That's the last thing I want to happen. I won't get an abortion no matter whatever everyone says. That would be like killing potential life. I don't want to be a killer. I will keep the children if I bear any.) 

The worse happened that could ever happen after three pregnancy test that all showed positive. Ro was absolutely pregnant. I took myself and Ro on an airplane to Phoenix where Terry's friends would be waiting for them. The plane ride was all hell for the both of them. Ro had to throw up every five minutes and she was starting to wonder where this barf was coming from because she all ready lost all her breakfast and everything she ate after that. 

They made it to the hot dry city of Phoenix. It was ending of summer and it was extremely hot. When they both made it there they found Terry's friends waiting right outside of the terminal. I was making sure that none of the feds were here looking for him first. None of that here. They probably thought I was still out back eastcoast never suspecting him to move so southwest. 

Terry's friends showed them to a house that I paid full for with my unlimited cred card the day before. It was a modest house. It looked like any other house on the block so even if the feds came around the would never suspect me to be around here. 

Over the next few months that seemed to pass smoothly. Ro soon got used to the symptoms of pregnancy. The morning sickness eased down a bit and she was able to breakfast normally. Which Ro was glad for she thought she would never gain any weight because she was throwing up everything she tried to eat? 

Her mood swings didn't seem abnormal to me because she seemed to have the same ones before she even got pregnant. I knew never bring up the option of adoption or an abortion. She would cry several nights if anyone did especially me. She would ask how could I even ask that. She really wanted to keep the child she was bearing. 

Zee asked Terry, Max and even her foster family why this would be. Terry seemed to know the best when he talked to him. I called him after the six-month mark to see why she would want to keep the children.

"Zeta I'm not sure why she wants to keep the kid but I think she wants a family she could depend on." 

"What do you mean Terry?" 

"Her mother and father dumped her in an orphanage and she hasn't heard anything from her brother. She needs someone that she knows will always love her." 

"Doesn't she know I will always be there for her?" 

"Have you ever told her that Zeta? She isn't a mind reader and if she was your mind isn't the easiest to read." 

"I suppose but will she even listen to me." 

"If you keep on trying she will." That gave me some hope. I wanted to tell Ro but I was afraid what I would get back as a response. Would it be good, bad, or would she just ignore me? I was going to try every night so she would know before she had the baby. 

I tried to tell her every night but she seemed to evade every try I gave. I really did try but she seemed to pass it as him acting weird. It was the Seven-month mark of her pregnancy and Ro certainly wasn't a happy camper that night. I would just try to stay out of her way. But when I heard a scream later that night and quickly searched the house for Ro but couldn't find her. 

Soon I found in the living room Ro clutching to her stomach in tears. "Zee please help me," She gasped. 

"Ro! What's wrong?" 

"Zee call 911 now!" I rushed to the phone and called for an ambulance. The paramedics arrived in about three minutes pounding on the door. I opened the door and led them to Ro who was groaning in pain. 

"She's about to give birth. We have to hurry to the hospital." I jumped into the ambulance holding Ro's hand. Who seemed to smile at me for thanks? She was always grateful when I was around even if it didn't seem like it at times. She was always happy to have her friend nearby. 

At the hospital it seemed almost never racking in that waiting room. I now knew the true feeling of being a new father was like. I was worried that Ro wouldn't make it or worse the baby wouldn't and Ro's heart would be broken. I waited and waited then waited some more. I guessed this labor thing didn't have a time limit.

****

Ro's Worst Pain Ever 

Oh man this labor stuff isn't any fun at all. Sure I've seen it in movies and other places. I knew it wasn't going to be a fun experience. Now I knew why some woman died from giving birth. It hurt a lot and I had some drugs that were suppose to ease the pain. Before they probably had to do it drug free. 

I hoped I would make it. It was just so scary. I didn't have anyone by my side this time. I had to go it solo. I saw the face of Kit, Scott and Cleo. They were urging me to keep it up and not give up. I heard little whispers of I believe in you, don't give up, we love you. 

Oh how I wish Zee was here by my side. Zee please come soon to my side. I pushed hard hoping to feel some relief. I heard the encouragement of the nurses. "Come on your almost there Rosalie."

I heard a baby cry. I saw my baby. It was so small and new and gold. It was the kind of gold that could never buy a car or a diamond ring. But the pain wasn't over. Hey what was going on the kid was out so why was there still pain. 

"Keep going Rosalie it looks like you may have twins or more." Great the worst pain in the world was going to be prolonged. It was done after an hour. Oh boy was I tired. I passed out on the bed right away after the birth was finished. 

****

Zee's a Daddy?

"Excuse me Mr. Smith but Ro wishes to see you now." 

"How is she doing?" I said quickly jumping up to the doctor. 

"Oh wonderful even though she is rather young she delivered triplets well." 

"Triplets? She was bearing three children?"

"Yes two boys and one girl." 

"Are the identical?" 

"No sir they aren't. Here's her room." I entered to see a ruffled up Ro passed out on the bed. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty head and she looked reasonably pale probably from giving birth. But all the while she looked reasonably radiant like she glowed. Whoever didn't think that this woman didn't look just beautiful right now had to be crazy. I could see it plainly. 

Ro opened her eyes to look over to me entering staring at her. She cracked a smile before sighing. "Ro how are you feeling?" 

"Really tired. I don't think this is an experience I want to have again." 

"You'll have the choice next time Ro." Ro nodded softly. It still hurt to think what that psycho could have done but he was in jail for attempted murder and rape. The nurse walked in the room with three bundles in her arms. Two that where in a little baby blue and one in light pink. All three of them had a white cap on the head. The nurse handed them to Ro who had her arms outstretched to them. 

"Zee I'm a mommy." She smiled as she started to cry. I touched her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. I was still so inexperience with human emotions.

"That you are Ro." 

"Here, Zee you can hold one of them." Ro handed one of the bundles of joy in blue to me. I looked at the small baby. The little wonders of the planet. Bundles of joy. I knew why they where called that now. The little baby boy coughed as I brought it close and kissed its forehead. He yawned as he stretched his arms out a little before bringing them down quickly. His eyes where shut tightly not able to take the light in yet. His skin was a little darker than the other two like he got a tan. On top of his head was a reasonable clump of dark hair. 

"Ro what do you think their names should be?" 

"Well I guess since I have two boys and one girl. I'll name the boys Kit Terry Rowen, and the other Scott Zee Rowen. The girl is going to be named Cleo Lei Rowen." 

"Those are good names are the middle names all of your friends?" 

"Yes they are but so are the first names as well." 

"Really what happened to them?" 

"They all died on the streets by gunshot." 

"Oh I am sorry." 

"It's in there memory." 

"Ro can I be well um what I was trying to say."

"Zee you don't have to be nervous around me. I won't yell or hurt you I promise." (I've done that a little too much during the pregnancy.) 

"Well I was going to ask could I be their father?" I asked so nervous I was surprised I didn't find sweat coming off my forehead. 

"Zee, of course you can." Wow that wasn't as hard as I thought it was but I still have to convince her I still care. 

I looked at the velvet box in my other hand. I never could get the courage to ask but I could fight bad guys on the streets. I wouldn't be losing anything if he fought on the streets but I might lose Ro if I ever even dared to ask. 

"Ro please don't be mad at me but I've been having these weird feelings. I have no idea where they are coming from but I don't think I ever will. But remember when I lost you running away from Bennett and the other agents." I looked down at the child in my left arm that I was holding. 

"That scared me more than ever. I always had nightmares of losing you. Since the day we met I had nightmares of you die from a bullet wound or a hit to the head from a piece of flying debry. Maybe that was why I seemed to always hard headed about it not being safe for you. Ro I don't know what these feelings are, I may never know. But I promise that these feelings are true and I think I fell in love with some way. I never meant it to go this far. All I was really looking for was friendship but it seems that now I want so much more. I befriended you and I learned more and more about you. You're true heart and spirit. How've you help so many more than you think. You set Terry back with his family along with Max and Scott who died at the wrong end of a gun heading home to his family. You never had a family to go back to but I hope I can help you create one. Ro will you marry me?" 

"Zee I don't know what to say. I just I… um well." Ro looked at the two children in her arms. Both of them so small and helpless. Ro could never imagine herself so small, so helpless, and so innocent. "I yes I will." I leapt up inside. Ro wondered why she hesitated. Maybe she was scared but she faced her fear and was glad she made the right choice.

Ro wanted to hug me, kiss me do something but she had her two kids in her arms. She got up from her bed and walked weakly over to the incubator placing both of them in there. I tried to stop her but I didn't get the chance. She felt herself staring to give way. Someone caught her from hitting the cold tile floor. "Woah girl shouldn't you be resting you did just give birth to triplets." 

"Ugh what luck brought you back in our lives again Bucky?" 

"Why I was just hoping to wish you good luck with your children." 

"No fool and no tricks of yours?" 

"Nope just heard from Zee that you just had triplets." 

"How did you get here so fast Bucky?" I asked he shouldn't be here for another couple of hours.

"I was transferred to the school just down the street. It's not that bad." 

"Well thanks for coming Bucky." 

Bucky visited for a while. He had changed a lot over the last year. He had become maturer and just adored the babies. He said that Ro would be the perfect mother for them. Ro was confused because he seemed to so sincere about it. Maybe she wasn't being fair to him. She didn't even give him a chance to prove that he changed. 

Bucky gave Ro a vase of flowers and some hand made baby blankets that his mother made for her. Bucky told a lot to his parents about his adventures with Ro and me but he left out that I was a government robot sent to kill terrorist. No need to worry his parents further. 

I enjoyed the flowers. I always had enjoyed smelling the roses, which was an expression that Ro thought I took way to seriously. Bucky left after a while saying he was excused from school only till lunchtime. Which was coming up fast. At lunchtime I left Ro to get her something to eat besides the hospital food which was guaranteed to be bad. 

When I came back there was a rather large group of visitors in Ro's room. Terry, Max, Dana and Ro's first foster family arrived. Ro's father didn't look too happy to see that she was keeping the three children. But she was old enough to make her own choices or from his view mistakes. 

Tiffany also thought she was way too young to be a mom but she knew that she wouldn't be the one to argue that she was too young. Tiffany seemed was glad to see that Ro and me stayed together. They made such a good team and friends. She knew that I would pretty much do anything for Ro. She just wished the rest of her family saw that as well.

"Hey Ro how've you been?" 

"Good how's your family Max?" 

"Demanding like always but it's alright now." 

"Are you kidding there like best buds now?" 

"Ro how's Zee holding up?" 

"Fine but here let me tell you a secret. Zee asked me to marry him." Max's eyes widened as she looked at Ro in disbelief. Ro just nodded her head. 

"No way, that's so shauy." 

"Go and tell the others but please don't tell the rest of my family." 

"Okay I will." 

"Tiff come here." Tiffany's head rose as she head her nickname being called. 

"Tiff remember Zee or Zeta."

"Yeah isn't that him over there talking to Terry." 

"Yeah but can you keep a secret. Don't tell anyone yet I want to." 

"Kay what is it?" 

"He asked me to marry him." 

"What did you say?" 

"Yes duh." 

"Wow that's so cool. Well if your going to marry him I guess you aren't that young to get married. Especially after you had the triplets. Is he going to support you?" 

"Yeah he promised to take care of me as long as I wanted and if I wanted to just be a mother then it was fine with him." 

"That's so cool so when you getting married?" 

"Don't know but probably in a couple of months." 

"Good cause I'm gonna be a bridesmaid." 

"Yes mam." The two girls giggled to themselves. Most of the people were joyous in the room even Ro's foster father was happy for the girl. She seemed to get her wish. To have a real family. But he never understand why she never came back to him and his family. It seemed to tear at his heart because he always loved Ro but she always pushed him away. Many harsh words were said to her from him maybe he should apologize now before it's too late. 

"Ro honey can I talk to you alone." 

"Yeah go ahead dad I was about to go talk to Zee anyways." Tiffany left the two to talk. They never really ever got along. Affections where never exchanged between them. He knew she had nightmares when she was in his house but he never tried to do anything to chase the demons away. Only his wife her foster mother tried. Ro really loved her. He will always be jealous about that. 

"Ro I'm so sorry. That I never was around when you were younger." 

"Everything is alright now Dad. Zee took care of me. He has never let harm come to me, he did everything possible to stop this from happening but it happened anyway."

"I'm sorry that things never smoothed out between us but would you be willing to give it another try?" 

"I will give anybody a second chance. If they ever want one." 

"I'm sorry but I thought you were too young to be a mother but I can see that you are wise beyond your years and you know perfectly well how to take care of yourself." 

"Dad I could never let these children, my children to go through the same thing I did. It isn't there fault or mine but they needed a chance to live in the world and have loving parents, which I seemed to miss out on. And Dad I will be taken care of. I'm marrying Zee." 

"If it's what you want then go ahead." 

"Thank you." 

After the hospital let Ro go home. Ro and I got the triplets settled in the nursery. They were both lucky that the babies where all very quiet and not loud and sometimes annoying like some unlucky parents. 

"Ro are you happy here?" 

"What do you mean Zee?" 

"Well I was thinking about you mood and you don't seem that happy." 

"Now listen to me Zee. I'm just tired and content. Why are you so sure that I'm not completely happy here with you?" 

"Well I just don't know I think you deserve better that's all." 

"Well I think you think too much." Ro kissed my cheek and patted me on the back. I just smiled at her she could always bring comfort to me. I just didn't want Ro to ever leave me. But I wanted Ro to be happy as well. I looked out on the porch seeing Ro holding Cleo in her arms feeding her from a bottle. 

The phone rang suddenly and I went over and picked it up. "Hello is Zeta there?" 

"May I ask who is calling?" Suspicious of anyone who would know my real name.

"Yes this is Agent Lee." I was surprised to hear it was her, I saved her from that bounty hunter and she seemed grateful but she still stayed with the other agents trying to capture me. 

"Agent Lee what do you want?" I asked harshly. 

"I deliver good news Zeta. We got your freedom." 

"How did you manage to do that?" 

"Bennett talked to your programmer. He says it is possible for you to not obey orders since you had an override program that was messed up by an virus." 

"Hmm can I get this in writing?" 

"Yes we'll send you an document if you give us an email or home address." 

"Fine send it to [RoRowen@emailsender.com][1]" 

"Fine I will congrads on getting your freedom." I hung up the phone still skeptical about receiving my freedom. 

****

Agent's Change of Heart

"What did he say Lee?" 

"He didn't seem to trust or buy any of it, but I don't really blame him. We never really gave him a reason to trust us." 

"Well we did almost shut him down and kill his little girl friend." 

"Rosalie Rowen must have really believed in him to keep him a foot ahead of us all the time." 

"Here let me bring up her profile up now." West typed in her name and showed her profile. "Well this didn't show up till recently. But she just had triplets." 

"Hmm how did that happen?" 

"She had some punk kid charged with rape and attempted murder." 

"What else does it say?" 

"It doesn't have anything about where she's located except she is in Phoenix, AZ." 

"When did they go over there we have been looking for almost a year over by the east coast and Midwest." Duh we just called an area code in Arizona. Why didn't we think of that a lot earlier? Well there is a lot of Smith's in the United States. 

"Does it have the birth certificates of the triplets?" 

"Yes it says Zee Smith." 

"Zeta." Lee whispered. West and Lee don't notice their high commander behind them. 

"Agents West and Lee checking up on your old assignment are we?" 

"Sorry Sir I was just making sure they were both alright." She had thought of something fast at least it was half-true. 

"Oh good work Agent Lee but what is Agent west doing then?" 

"He's helping me look it up." 

"Hmm very well continue on. How is are rebel robot and his accomplice Rosalie I believe?" 

"Yes, Sir the girl had triplets after being raped almost over in Gotham city on May 19." 

"Really how are all of them?" 

"All three are healthy and are living in Phoenix." 

"Hmm should we pay them a visit to apologize for our wrong doings and wish them the best of luck?" 

"Are you sure that would be wise sir?" Bennett nodded. "We will visit them in a month's due time. 

Well the triplets grew little by little over the past month. It was a hectic month. Ro and Zee decided to get wedded as soon as they could. They just couldn't wait. Terry was the best man. Dr. Seclic was invited along with the many friends they made while running from the feds. Bucky, Dana, Max, Ro's first foster family, some friends Ro had living on the streets. 

Zeta met her many friends from the streets. Most of them had unusual names but were mostly businessmen or women depending on the person. Here where the names of all of them; Gambit, Lei, Strider, Quicksilver, Willis, Ken, Davis, Aussie, Kitty, Brad, Kelly and Hawk. 

All of them were different but they were all good friends of Ro one time or another. Surprising enough most of them lived in the same town. It was like they made their own little town called forkroad. Ro wished to move there instead of staying here in Phoenix. They said that there was a house just finished being built and that she could move in. I agreed that that place would be a better place for us to live. 

After we said our vows and sealed it with a kiss. Zee picked Ro up to the reception room. Many on lookers looked at the children and never suspected the rape but instead they had children together. Cleo, and Kit looked like Zee while Scott looked like Ro. 

During the reception many told them that their children were little angels. Which seemed partly true considering they were so quiet and well behaved. At about half way through the reception there was a knock at the door. Ro answered the door. 

"Hello Rosalie Rowen sorry are we interrupting anything?" Oh boy I'm surprised she hasn't slammed the door on me already.

"Um well yes you are what do you want?" 

"We came here to say no hard feelings and umm oh yeah good luck in the future." West always the idiot of the group. Well someone had to be it. 

"Can Bennett, Lee and I come in?" 

"You aren't going to be starting any trouble are you?" 

"No we aren't allowed the government canceled the assignment since there was a virus in the override program." 

"Okay but this is my wedding day and if you do anything. I'll make sure you regret it." 

"Yes Maim." Ro opened the door a little more. The three agents steeped in. Everyone was shocked to see them. The trio stepped up to Zee. 

"Hello agents Bennett, Lee and West." 

"Zeta congratulations on getting your freedom, your marriage and the birth of your triplets as well to you Ro." 

"Ro is this a trick?" Zee whispered to Ro. Ro just shrugged her shoulders. 

"This is no trick Zeta we have in writing your freedom." 

"Thank you. I've always wanted it." 

"Well think off it as a wedding gift and our gratitude soldier." 

"Thank you so much, Zee no more hiding, no more running." Bennett, Lee and West were invited to join the celebration with gratitude. They made a truce finally after almost two years of hiding they were free. Ro was free of any charges from the Feds. 

Many years passed after Ro and Zee where married. Their three children grew up more and more as the months and years passed by. Ro soon after the triplets third birthday went back to school finishing up what she quit a long time ago. Ro soon after getting her high school diploma went on to collage. Where she got a degree in teaching and with that she home schooled her children. 

Terry and Dana stayed together after all they had been through and Dana was happy to find out that he was crime fighter instead of a crime comitter. Max stayed single only going out with a guy before breaking up with him. The three of them also moved to forkroad after Terry put up the Batman suit. He rather be a cop than that. 

Bucky became a federal scientist creating synthiods to protect and serve keeping the streets safer than ever before. He got the idea from Zeta who partnered up with him on the project. All together it was happily ever after kind of story. Everyone made it out all right and are all living happy lives with loved ones that love and care for them. 

   [1]: mailto:RoRowen@emailsender.com



	2. Chapter Two

Hmm of the many things that has happened in my life this has to be the worst

Hmm of the many things that have happened in my life this has to be the worst. Well I lost my best friend probably to those stupid agents. But I always seem to lose my friends. I was hoping to not lose this one. He seemed so innocent and almost child like well actually he is a child in a big body. 

It's almost the opposite with me. My tired old aging soul seems to wear out easily. I cover it with my sarcastic remarks and playful spirit but it's just a cover up. 

My many other friends died or left for other reasons though. They were wanted by the feds. Most were killed by gun fights or rumbles as we called them. I never got involved in those kinds of things. Didn't want to take the risk of being arrested and sent back to the girls home. 

Kit Wayner, a young man who had so much going for him. Then it all went down hill. His grades dropped, his athletic ability was crushed with a badly twisted knee. He was lively spirited though. He could almost turn any weakness he had as a weapon against his enemies. He was too foolish though. He had a crush on me. Even a blind man could see that. 

How in the world I attracted so much male attention while I was on the streets still bewilders me. But none of them impressed me. Yes many were strong and even cute or hotties as you may call them but it wasn't enough. I wanted someone with the right looks, some what of a brain and someone who never bored me. I always liked surprises. 

With Zee around there was never a shortage of them. The only thing that Zee that no one else ever did was save me from danger. Kit was everything I wanted, needed it but he only meant a friend to me and I never knew why. Zee put me together and made me smile again. He always seemed to feel comfort when I smiled. 

His eyes so serious, so curious, so confused and pleading to for help. Kit's eyes where so serious but never held smile or laughter that Zee's seem to hold. Why am I realizing these things now when it's too late to do anything about them? 

I guess Bucky was right he was my boy toy but I always believed it would be so much more. But I was only getting my hopes up. As my foster father said I could never do anything right. That one was like sticking a dagger into my heart further as it had enough pain to last a thousand lifetimes. 

I lost so much, as I think more and more about it. Friends died on the streets in the streetlights. Only a few lucky ones made back home. Like Terry or Tiny as we called him. I bet he isn't so tiny now. I bet he has a macular frame and is at least six feet tall. I got him back with his family. I still wonder if the took him back with open arms or just scowled him for leaving. He's still got a little brother he told me about once. 

As for my brother I didn't even knew that I had till Tiffany showed me the picture. I hope he is doing well. I hope he isn't on the streets. 

Zee was like a brother sort of but it seemed he was both little and older at times. I protected him sometimes and sometimes he protected me. Wow why do me thoughts keep wandering back to him. I just feel so weak. I opened my eyes for a second. 

I see a face. It wasn't Zee's or my rapist. Then who was it? Someone familiar but then someone who was so strange. His icy blue eyes scared me some how. Like he had seen some many things that were around sorrow and shame that his eyes along probably with his heart turned icy cold.

I soon fell into darkness again. I could see anything or hear anything. It was just Erie silence. I tried to scream but the blackness seemed to cut off my air as I tried to cough something to let the air in. Soon it relaxed and I relaxed as well sleeping in the darkness alone. 

The demons were chased away somehow. I felt a cold metallic feeling on my hand. What was so cold that I was holding on to? Was it Zee's hand? I feel something slide down my face. It felt warm but hurt so much. 

Nothing ever seemed to compare to Zee. He was always special. I knew the cold hand I was holding was deaths. I was scared. I was too young to die. I barely a blossom from the flower. I opened my eyes to a white light. I heard a slight humming. It sounded like the sound when Zee changed his hologram. I cried out for him. I still couldn't see. It made me sad not able to see him or hear him. 

"Shh Ro it's okay your going to be fine." 

"Gasp, who are you?" 

"Don't ya recognize me kid?" 

"Kit and Scott what are you doing here?" 

"Hey don't forget me." 

"Cleo how did you guys get here?" 

"We were sent to you. Actually we asked to see you. We all missed you Ro." 

"Yes we are glad you found your soul mate." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Zee or Zeta is your soul mate. He's goal is to make you finally happy and keep you safe. He loves and cares for you more than you believe." 

"You believed in him." 

"Yes I did but how can he be my soul?" 

"Well don't you believe he can love and care so why can't he have a soul?" 

"I um guess don't know." Kit took Ro's hand. 

"Here is a glimpse of your future Ro. I know that it hurt me when I had to leave you but when I died I knew it wouldn't work out." Ro had tears in her eyes. 

"But it still hurts Kit. I see the image of your body cold and dead on the ground. I have demons that haunt me at night because of it." Kit held her softly caressing her hair. 

"I know baby, I haven't forgive myself for it but it was something that happens on the streets everyday." 

"I want it to stop though. I want it all to stop." Kit hushed her as he held her close. He knew that she would one day be rid of all the nightmares and haunting. But it still pained him to see her this way. My head started hurt from my crying. 

"I have to go love but remember give Zee a chance and keep believing in him. It's sometimes the only thing that keeps him going." 

"Zee? Zee!" I started to wake up from my dream state into reality. 


End file.
